


[podfic] here in public

by Annapods, marmolita



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme prompt: Matt's hypersensitivity means that it's easy to mess around with him enough to have a serious effect without actually putting much effort into it. All it takes is the right, light and fleeting touches in certain areas and a breathy quality of voice and speaking just close enough to his ear to have him come undone while still fully clothed. He doesn't even need full on contact or blatant touching below the belt.</p><p>I want to see Karen and Foggy double-teaming him and doing this while in the office or somewhere else.</p><p>Super duper bonus points if it's a semi-public or full on public area.</p><p> </p><p>written by marmolita, read by annapods</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] here in public

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [here in public](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947056) by [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita). 



> For the Group sex (more than two partners) square of my podfic bingo card. (except if it's like more than two partners for one person ? like, more than three person total ? anyways)

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/149503099484/podfic-here-in-public-by-marmolita-daredevil) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6a99mvaq94vnuqu/hip.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening !


End file.
